Mine
by Seri-ssi
Summary: "Kau ingat? empat tahun yang lalu aku sangat takut padamu. Tapi sekarang kau berada diatas ranjangku dengan tubuh telanjang dan dalam dekapanku." - Tae Eun M. The Unit Fic! IM X ACE / Moon Tae Eun x Park Jun Hee / Taeeun x Jun.


**_Seri-ssi present, The Unit special boys love story_**

 **Moon Tae Eun ( IM )**

 **X**

 **Park Jun Hee ( ACE )**

 **Tae Eun X Jun**

 **"M I N E"**

 _(Please support with rnr!)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jun~" Taeeun mengusap surai kecoklatan milik kekasihnya yang ditanggapi dengan dehem-an sebagai respon.

"Apa kau ingat? Empat tahun lalu aku sangat takut padamu." Lagi lagi lelaki tampan bernama Taeeun itu mengusap lembut kepalanya, menyibak poni acak acakan akibat kegiatan panas mereka tadi yang menutupi wajah tampan Jun. "Dulu kau sering memarahiku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berani berada diranjangmu." Jun terkekeh mengingat masa lalu mereka berdua. Siapa sangka hubungan yang tidak pernah akur dulunya kini menjadi hubungan yang sangat err intim?

"Tapi sekarang kau berada diatas ranjangku dengan tubuh telanjang dan dalam dekapanku." Taeeun menyeringai puas saat Jun meninju ringan lengan kekarnya. "Kau tau? Dahulu saat awal kita bertemu aku hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah mengah pertama. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan bisa menggagahimu." Ucapan terakhir Taeeun tepat berada ditelinga Jun, suara rendah Taeeun terdengar seksi ditelinganya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" Jun melengos dengan wajah bersemu ketika Taeeun tanpa aba aba mengecupi dadanya yang masih terekspos jelas tanpa pakaian. "Dan satu lagi--ahh" Dengan cekatan Taeeun mengulum nipple kecoklatan milik Jun memilin sisi sebelahnya membuat Jun menggit keras bibirnya meredam desahan.

"Satu lagi apa?" Masih dengan seringaian nakalnya Taeeun menggoda Jun sekali lagi. Ia mendongak lalu mengcup bibir penuh kekasihnya.

"... Panggil aku hyung. Dasar bocah." Jun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, meski dia tergolong sudah dewasa tapi saat begini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Taeeun.

"Menyingkirlah dari atasku." Jun mendorong pelan tubuh besar Taeeun yang sedari tadi mengurungnya. "Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat laknat ini. Kau tau tidak? dua hari lagi aku harus tampil dengan timku untuk misi selanjutnya tapi kau malah membuatku susah berjalan."

"Maaf." Dengan gerakan cepat Taeeun menyingkir, entah kata kata kekasihnya barusan ada benarnya juga. Jun masih harus melanjutkan kegiatannya dalam survival tapi dia lupa akan hal itu hanya karna alasan sangat merindukannya.

"Hei hei" Jun menepuk pundak kekasihnya. Melihat Taeeun dengan raut wajah bersalah Jun merasa menyesal mengatakan hal seperti tadi. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku Jun dengan predikat dance terbaik hal seperti ini tidak akan menghalangi penampilanku." Jun mengacak rambut Taeeun kemudian tertawa.

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda." Jun memeluk punggung Taeeun yang sudah duduk ditepian ranjang. "Bahumu besar dan hangat."

Taeeun berbalik, menatap dalam manik kelam Jun dengan penuh sayang. "Aku tumbuh dengan baik kan?" Jun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah pertemuan pertama kali saat Taeeun dan Jun sama sama menjadi trinee disebuah agensi. Mereka tinggal bersama dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama untuk masa pelatihan, dikarnakan ada konflik yang terjadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak saling bertemu lagi. Namun takdir berkata lain? Setelah empat tahun mereka bertemu kembali saat mereka sama sama bergabung dalam survival bertajuk The Unit. Acara itu mempertemukan mereka dan membuat mereka menghapus kesalahpahaman dimasa lalu. Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Taeeun yang tumbuh menjadi anak remaja dengan wajah tampan dan tinggi diatas rata rata membuat Jun jatuh hati padanya.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Jun menawarkan diri namun tawarannya salah kaprah karna Taeeun malah melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Ronde kedua?" Taeeun menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Jun melayangkan tijuan ringannya lagi. "Haha baiklah baiklah jika kau memaksa hyung." lagi lagi tawa renyah Taeeun menggema diruangan itu membuat Jun merengut sambil memyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya.

 **FIN.**

 **RNR JUSEYOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Penggemar The Unit pas tau nih adegan Tae Eun sama Jun pas di ring tinju hiahahaha.**


End file.
